Vegas
by Kei Jones
Summary: The Cullens have finally left La Push and so the wolves find their own way to celebrate. What does Leah do? Well she goes to Vegas. And her Alpha can't wait to show her how much he's missed her. Won't lie this USED to be Blackwater fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Vegas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

It is official – Leah Michelle Clearwater has finally hit rock bottom. First, it all started with her fiancé dumping her for her cousin months before her graduation and their wedding. Then her father suddenly died of a heart attack. To make matters worse she began hanging out with her ex-fiancé and his gang of lost boys wandering the woods half naked and at times completely naked. She disappears for months only to return with Jacob Black looking like 'who shot John'. To add insult to injury and prove how pitiful and pathetic she was she was the maid of honor in her own ex-fiancé's wedding. And now? Now Leah has another tattoo on top of the one that matches what the rest of the mysteriously muscle-bound shirtless youths of the rez have, multiple piercings in her ears _and_ one in her tongue.

Leah's brows furrow looking at the silver ball in her tongue. Closing her eyes she lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head at her own reflection in her closet mirror. She has hit rock bottom at least according to the rumor mill that will be the explanation for her extreme style.

The Cullens are taking a small vacation up to Alaska to show the spawn off to the 'cousins' in Denali meaning that for the first time in 3-years La Push was leech free. There had been a bonfire to celebrate the Cold Ones vacating the area and man did they celebrate – even if they were only going to be gone for a few months. Gone was still _gone_ – not here, away, far, far away; she's hoping that they'll take their sideshow freak on the road and show the amazing, awesome, outstanding, stupendous, blah, blah, blah Renameme Carlie Cullen to the rest of the leeches of the world. Jacob had given his pack time off to do whatever they wanted. So while Embry went to go spend time with his Mom, Quil time with Claire, Seth following Jacob and Jacob _trying_ unsuccessfully to shake Seth; Leah went to Vegas.

And she had a blast. Leah had met some girls and they had all immediately hit it off. They went from casino to casino, club to club and bar to bar living it up; drinking, smoking, dancing, eating, partying and more drinking. Pulling the wrap around her head off Leah shakes her head vigorously letting her now shoulder-length tresses fall freely. Her black hair is now a dark brown with highlights. Her ears are full of six piercings each of small diamond studs that glint in the light from her ceiling fan. Turning around she lowers her hip hugger black jeans to reveal a bandage on her lower back. With a tiny pout she quickly rips off the bandage and groans as her head rolls back and her face takes on a pained and disappointed expression. "A wolf?" She exclaims raising her ass a bit higher to get a better view of the tattoo. "Why did my drunk ass ask for a wolf? And it's not even grey?" Leah questions balling up her fists and digging them into her eye sockets. "Red? I had to get a fucking _red_ wolf just above my ass." Leah grumbles to herself as she combs her fingers through her hair and scratches her scalp – she'll never hear the end of this. Then she recalls the tattooist telling her that the grey wouldn't exactly show up right and that she could have black but Leah immediately shot that down and one of the other girls threw out red for a red wolf.

She recalls being in the tattoo parlor and everyone giggling and talking all at once about what kind of tattoo they were going to get. All of the girls were impressed by Leah's tribal tattoo and wanted something unique and different as well. Michelle had gotten a cat on her lower back she recalls, Rhonda had gotten a butterfly, Tia a tiger and Abby an eagle – they were all harping on about animals that night for some reason. Maybe it was because they all started talking about Siegfried and Roy that brought about the need for exotic animals. But how a cat and a fucking butterfly fit into it they didn't know; _and_ what's so unique about animals? Who cared? They were drunk. Dying their hair was something else that they had agreed upon all wanting a change since each of the girls were now single and having had at one point gone through a horrible break up.

"Oh well." Leah sighs unable to stop herself from smiling thinking about the new friends she had made during her wild weekend in Vegas. "They'll find out one way or another." Leah says pulling her jeans back up and shirt down to hide the body art. Lying down on her bed Leah smiles thinking back on the great weekend and all that she had learned not only about herself but how there was more out there in the world for her. Spontaneously phasing had not been a problem even when a few guys in a club had gotten really touchy, feely. The bouncers in the club were great quickly kicking the guys out and the fact that she had met Michelle, Tia, Rhonda and Abby made things even better. They were all planning on keeping in touch and definitely making a return trip back to Vegas.

Who knew that with a shape shifter's heightened senses that playing poker and Texas Hold 'Em would be so easy? Leah quickly learned the rules of the games thanks to Michelle and learned the other players' tells just by observing them. Listening out for their breathing, heart rates, sudden eye movement, eye dilation and body communication she quickly became the queen of the table walking away with $7500. Leah had even gotten lucky on the slots winning the $25 million jackpot! She remembers jumping up and down excitedly hugging some random senior citizen as Rhonda stood transfixed grumbling about her measly $1000 winnings. Thinking back on her luck Leah quickly grabs her head and starts shaking from excitement before letting out a loud and giddy laugh. Leah felt as if her luck was finally changing and who knew all it would take was changing her hair color, making some new friends and cutting loose?

Leah's revelry is soon quickly interrupted as she hears heavy footsteps bounding up the stairs and in walks in none other than her Alpha, Jacob Black.

Jacob had been busy hiding from Seth for the last three days and missing his beta every minute of it. Needless to say, Jacob was disappointed and hurt that his beta didn't want him to go to Vegas with her. The thought of inviting him never _once_ crossed her mind when he gave the news of her little vacation from the world of the supernatural. But he knew the moment she was back in La Push and had to fight the urge to immediately run to her house and see her. She had been home for about two-hours now…that was plenty of time for her to get settled, situated and used to being home. Really, how much time did anyone need to relax? And he was relaxing. "Hey…Lee." Jacob greets walking into Leah's room and freezes seeing Leah lying on her bed. He blinks watching her as she sits up in her bed her now dark brown hair falling over her shoulders as she gives him a small smile.

"Hey Jake." Leah greets back standing up. She'll admit that she's missed him during her time away and proof has to be in the small red wolf on her back. It's strange how the two started off loathing one another when the pack was formed but were now practically inseparable…friends – that was a safe word. They have been able to offer each other something to the other that no one else could or would; both could understand and relate to the anger, pain, frustration and disappointment of being rejected by someone who they were in love with. Eventually, however, their friendship has grown into something more and it's evident in how both their eyes light up at seeing each other.

"You look…wow." Jacob breathes out looking Leah up and down noticing her tight black jeans and her yellow Echo shirt hugging her body in all the right places; her nails finely manicured.

"Thanks." Leah says blushing slightly and tucking some locks behind her ear revealing her new piercings.

"Damn, Leah, your ear." Jacob notices quickly walking up and closing the gap between the two of them and gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"It's just a _few_ piercings." Leah says nonchalantly trying to escape Jacob's touch by moving her head to the side only to find his other hand already having her head trapped.

"A few, huh?" Jacob asks chuckling moving Leah's hair aside to see her other ear. "Nice studs." Jacob comments as he points at the earrings in Leah's ears.

"Real diamonds." Leah teases quickly grabbing her hair and pulling it up into a messy one-handed ponytail showing off both ears proudly.

"Seriously?" Jacob asks looking at her in disbelief as Leah laughs and nods her head. "How the hell did you afford them?" Jacob asks getting real close to look at the accessories and taking the opportunity to inhale her scent – gawd, he's missed her.

"Them tables and slots were my bitches." Leah gloats proudly puffing out her chest as Jacob raises an eyebrow looking at her disbelief. "I can buy _you_, Jacob Black." Leah says darkly looking Jacob up and down.

"Buy me, huh?" Jacob asks stepping back allowing Leah to get a good look at him. "_You_ got _that_ kind of money, Clearwater?"

"Please," Leah scoffs. "I've _always_ had that kind of money." She adds laughing turning her head as Jacob pouts at her.

"Whatever." Jacob says poking Leah in the stomach earning a giggle from her. "Now where _else_ did you get a piercing?" Jacob asks as he begins tickling Leah's sides causing her knees to buckle as she vainly struggles to break free from his tickling attacks.

"Ja-Jake, stop." Leah gasps out as Jacob picks her up and drops her on the bed and quickly straddles her hips.

"Nuh-uh. You didn't _just_ get your ears pierced, didja, Lee? What else?" Jacob asks not fighting back his huge smile. Pinning Leah's wrists with one of his hands and gently caressing her forehead with the other. "Nope, not your eyebrows." Jacob whispers softly enjoying the feel of Leah's smooth skin under his fingers. "I bet you got your bellybutton pierced." Jacob says as his eyes light up and his hand quickly moves to the hem of Leah's shirt.

"Jake! JAKE!" Leah laugh-screams as she squirms in an attempt to keep her belly from being exposed – unsuccessfully.

"What?" Jacob frowns at seeing Leah's flat stomach and her tiny outie still intact. "You didn't get your outie pierced?" Jacob says sounding disappointed looking down at Leah's stomach with his hands placed firmly on her sides. Leah sucks in her lips and vigorously shakes her head. "Open up." Jacob says his eyes falling on Leah's mouth as his smile continues to grow. "Lee, c'mon. Lemme see." Jacob says leaning down and placing majority of his weight on top of Leah. Leah's eyes widen feeling Jacob's knee sharply jam in between her thighs and comfortably settling in between them. Her breath hitches as he leans in starring at her mouth his warm breath heating up her already warm cheeks. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Jacob says shrugging his shoulders as Leah's lips slowly emerge and form a small pout.

"Here." Leah says then opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue.

"You don't have your tonsils. I knew it." Jacob says triumphantly and then starts to laugh as Leah punches him in the shoulder.

"You ass." Leah hisses turning her head to the side looking away from her smirking Alpha.

"I'm sorry, Lee. Sorry. But why did you get your tongue pierced?" Jacob asks his finger gently trailing Leah's jaw line. The two have had similar interactions like this before bordering flirtatious but never this close, so intimate and without anyone to stop them. The two have shared a kiss or two but the realization that all interruptions and distractions are gone excites Jacob.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was just something different and everyone else was doing it…I guess." Leah answers with a shrug expecting this question from her mother – _still_ not a good enough answer.

"Oh, and I suppose that if everyone else," Jacob begins in an annoying 'dad knows best' tone but is cut off by Leah.

"Uh…excuse me _but_ you guys phased and I went along and did it too. So apparently I unconsciously give in to peer pressure." Leah says sarcastically and Jacob only shrugs just enjoying the close proximity of Leah.

"But what's the purpose for that thing?" Jacob asks jerking his head at Leah's tongue.

"I dunno…its fun,"

"Fun?" Jacob asks skeptically.

"…It could be." Leah mumbles blushing as Jacob's eyes zoom in on her lips and he licks his.

"Fun how?" Jacob whispers leaning in and lightly grazing his lips across Leah's. Jacob smiles to himself as Leah lets out a small content little sigh and he moves in kissing her softly. He's wanted to do this for so long and he's really glad that he gave Seth that little scavenger hunt game to keep him occupied. Who knew he'd _actually_ learn something from his sisters on how to keep little brother's busy?

Their kiss deepens and Jacob lets out a soft groan as Leah's lips part giving him access to her mouth. Quickly slipping his arm underneath Leah's back and bringing his hand up to fist her hair while his other hand moved to her hip.

"I missed you." Jacob whispers softly looking into Leah's eyes after their kiss their noses still touching.

"Missed you too, Almighty Alpha." Leah breathes out biting back a smile.

"You know you didn't have to." Jacob says rolling off of Leah and lying beside her but keeping his legs tangled with hers.

"Oh, really?" Leah asks rolling over to her side with her head propped up in the palm of her hand. "And how do you figure that?"

"Well…you could've invited me to go with you." Jacob says pulling Leah closer to his chest. "I'd've like to done Vegas with you."

"Is that because what goes on in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Leah asks biting back a snicker. She can't help but thank of how much 'the girls' would've loved to have Jacob Black to follow around behind.

"Well…that's definitely a thought." Jacob says resting his forehead against Leah's. "But…I do understand wanting to get away from the guys for a while."

"And where Jacob Black travels the rest will follow." Leah says her carrying an almost epic connotation with the statement.

"I can't help it that crowds of people want to follow me everywhere I go." Jacob says smugly as Leah rolls her eyes. "So what else did you get besides the piercings, money and the new hair-do?" Leah can't help but smirk as she thinks about the small body art still safely tucked away.

"Well…I guess that's something you'll have to wait and see." Leah says wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck as he wraps his around her waist.

"Really? Is there a way I can maybe _coax_ you into telling me sooner?" Jacob asks as his eyes falls on Leah's lips thinking about the tongue piercing.

"I think there's _something_ you can do." Leah says bringing her leg up to her Alpha's hip as he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh…there's a whole _lot_ I can do." Jacob says smirking rolling Leah over to lie on top of Leah. The two share a quick chuckle as Jacob nuzzles into Leah's neck.

"JAKE! JA~KE!" Seth bellows from downstairs causing both Alpha and Beta to freeze. "JAKE I FOUND IT!" Seth yells excitedly as he bounds up the stairs heading towards his sister's room.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Jacob growls out quickly pushing himself off of Leah and her bed.

"What the hell did you have him find?" Leah asks standing up already glaring towards her door as Seth bursts in not even bothering to knock.

"I found it, Jake! I found it." Seth breathes out. "Hey, Lee, when did you get back?" Seth asks hugging Leah.

"A few hours ago." Both Leah and Jacob answer in unison with the same annoyed tone.

"That's good. But, Jake, I found that car part for ya." Seth says proudly. Leah can only roll her eyes knowing that the only thing Jacob Black would ever be interested in finding would be a car part. Rolling her eyes Leah watches with a bemused smile as Seth ushers Jacob out of her room so that Seth can show the fruits of his labors. Jacob looks back at Leah longingly as Seth pulls him out. Some day he'll get a moment alone with his Beautiful Beta and when he does – "C'MON JAKE!" Seth calls out tugging Jacob along.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. I won't lie I wrote this a couple of days ago but never finished it and no matter how hard I tried this one wouldn't turn into a lemon. Oh well. Still a nice Blackwater moment I think.


	2. So Close

So Close

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat, not own any of the Twilight characters. If I did I'd have no need to right such a silly disclaimer.**

* * *

The last few weeks since Leah's return from Vegas have been anything but boring; trying, frustrating, maddening and sexy – yes! Jacob found himself unable to get one moment alone with Leah; if it wasn't Seth, it was Embry. If it wasn't Embry, it was Quil and so on and so forth. Seth was by far the most annoying and hardest to shake. It's not that Jacob didn't like the kid; he was…alright, some girls would say 'cute' but he'd not go that far. The kid was like a damn puppy that he fed by sharing his last slice of pepperoni pizza and then it insisted on following him home. Did Seth _not_ realize that Jacob was trying to have some alone time with Leah? Was he _intentionally_ cock-blocking? And how could _he_ go and tell some other guy to quit butting in so that he could hook up with his sister? Paul had done the same thing and the two of them haven't been right ever since – not that they ever were to begin with.

Then on top of Seth there was the fact that now Leah had gotten her hair done and bought a whole new wardrobe she was literally, once again, the sexiest thing walking around the Rez. Word spread quickly about Leah's piercings; especially the tongue. Jacob has found another reason to hate being a wolf; being that whenever Leah walked by he could hear every guy's heart race along with their low lusty groans _and_ smell their body's reacting. Yea, that'll ruin whatever fantasy you're trying to enjoy yourself about the girl walking by in the ass-tight jeans. Jacob wouldn't mind so much that all the guys were lusting after his girl if only that Leah was actually _his_ girl, officially.

Leading to the third explanation for why it's been such a rough time. When Jacob does manage to catch Leah alone it's hard to keep his hands off of her. Ever since their first real kiss he's wanted her more and more. The two of them have had some serious making out sessions. Jacob groans as he bites his bottom lip thinking about yesterday when he found Leah at home alone in her kitchen. He had just finished running patrol and went over to the Clearwaters' because Seth had supposedly dropped his backpack off there.

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~

Jacob has thought about re-arranging the patrolling schedule and making Seth run it right after school; then that way not only would it give him more time to get his own homework done but see Leah more. But the idea is just a simple wish because Leah and Sue wouldn't go for that. "Hello?" Jacob calls walking into the kitchen and is greeted with the sight of Leah bent over looking through the fridge. It'd be an even better sight if he was right behind her; but a side view of her ass in her tiny cotton shorts will suffice.

"Oh, hey Jake." Leah greets standing up with a Snapple in hand and closing fridge with a smile. "Seth said you'd stop by. Your bag is right there." Leah says pointing right beside Jacob. Looking down he sees his backpack but turns his attention back to his beta.

"Okay, so what have you been up to?" Jacob asks smirking at Leah as she drinks from her bottle. Rumors and gossip get around quick in La Push but Leah's winnings have remained a well kept secret among their small pack and even the Elders…minus Sam.

"Nothing." Leah says fighting back a smile as Jacob eyes her from head to toe. Her hair still framed her face perfectly but the curls were long gone, her v-neck laced cami was an earthy brown that contrasts well with her tanned skin, her tiny grey shorts and her long toned legs.

"Nothing, huh?" Jacob asks his voice becoming husky as he licks his lips. Grabbing Leah's hips he pulls her close to him brushing his nose lightly against hers. Whenever the two of them are this close it seems as if the whole world stops or steps away giving them just moments where it feels like it's just the two of them. Jacob lightly brushes his lips over Leah's as his hands grip her hips tightly; the only thing keeping them apart is the cold Snapple bottle and their clothes.

"I haven't had much to keep me busy." Leah whispers seductively wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck. Jacob groans softly as Leah pushes her body closer to his and the cold bottle sits on the back of his neck. Between Leah's warm body and the cold bottle he can't help the shiver that runs down his spine.

"I guess I'll just have to give you something to do then, huh?" Jacob growls out as he rocks Leah's hips loving the control he already has over her.

"I'd like that." Leah breathes out before their lips connect. Their kiss quickly becomes passionate as Jacob's tongue forces Leah's mouth open and explores her. His hands running up and down back before slipping underneath her shirt needing to feel her bare skin on his hands – _no bra_. Jacob groans into Leah's mouth as he feels her tongue piercing rub against his; the hard metal always making for an interesting contrast against his soft tongue. His hands slide down to her butt pushing her into his groin as his mind wanders to how good that pierced tongue will fill running up and down his chest and his –

Jacob loses his train of thought as Leah pushes him back up against the backdoor with a lustful growl. He returns it with one of his own as she puts her Snapple down and works on pulling his shirt over his head. Pulling her back towards him he greedily attacks her neck with kisses and nips. Leah's soft moans and gasps only encourage Jacob on more as his hands slip down underneath Leah's cotton shorts. "No panties either." Jacob breathes into Leah's ear squeezing her butt cheeks.

Their heavy panting and moans fill the kitchen as Leah's hands slides down Jacob's chest and teasingly lingers on the v above his shorts. His thumbs hooked on the outside of Leah's shorts he kneads her ass sliding her shorts down lower and lower. Feeling the game has gone on long enough he pulls her shorts down below her cheeks and gives her a quick slap along with a growl; telling her to quit playing. Letting out a painful and seductive gasp Leah's eyes darken as she smirks up at her alpha and quickly unfastens and unzips his pants freeing his aching manhood. "Turn around." Jacob orders fisting the back of Leah's shirt and pulling it up. He watches carefully as Leah slowly turns around preparing to give him a view of her back when suddenly –

"Leah, I'm home." Sue calls from the front of the house.

"Shit." They both hiss and quickly work on pulling themselves back together.

"Kitchen, Mom." Leah answers as Jacob tucks his hard on back into his pants and growls trying to fasten them.

"Oh, why hello Jacob." Sue greets with a smile as he bends over to quickly pick up his backpack.

"Hey, Sue, I was just leaving. Bye!" Jacob calls out as he stomps towards the woods not even giving Sue a glance.

Jacob collapses into the couch groaning as his pants feel tight all over again. He had been so close – so close he could smell _and_ taste her arousal. Then Sue had to show up and ruin it. Looking at the time Jacob growls in frustration because Leah's out running her patrol but she's out there with Embry. As much as he's certain Leah wouldn't mind him joining them; he just doesn't want to share his thoughts and fantasies with Embry. Getting up in a huff Jacob heads towards the bathroom to take a nice, cold shower; that or listen to Paul and Rachel taunt him by singing 'U + Ur Hand' and he's really not in mood for either of them.

* * *

A/N: So everyone thanks for reading 'Vegas' and with so many ideas about continuing I figured why not? That and I'm at a loss of what I originally had planned for my other updates. T-T Instead of sitting up and eating piece-after-piece of Starbursts, Snickers and Jolly Ranchers I've instead focused this energy to other venues. No moping around for me…that and it's pretty slow at work today. Oh! So close, Jake, so close. Will he ever get to see Leah's tattoo? Is Seth intentionally cock-blocking his idol? Will I just say 'ah, fuck it' and get my hair cut…or maybe corn rolls? I could do corn rolls…but do I have corn rolls money? Where's cu with my smut? If I go to Burger King for dinner tonight will I finally get a wolf?

But thanks for reading and if you review you are awesome! Your reviews keep ideas coming and give me different ideas and views to look at when I'm writing. So tell me what you think and who knows…maybe that faded black inner tube will keep nudging me to update more. I'm serious that tube won't leave me the fuck alone. I dreamt about it last night. I'm just pissed there was no wet Jake in dark blue board shorts to accompany it – stupid tube.


	3. Immature Emotions & Worst Reactions

Immature Emotions & Worst Reactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but all OCs do belong to me. Love 'em or hate them they are a basic need for all stories because at some point Jacob Black was an OC. Think about it!**

**

* * *

**

Leah sits on her couch with a giant bag of cheddar cheese popcorn in her lap, a two-liter of Mountain Dew and a giant burrito in her hand. The moment the commercial break is over her eyes narrow as her favorite daytime talk show, Maury Povich. Its paternity test week and Leah looks on as a white girl is yelling at Maury and the audience claiming that her boyfriend is her baby's daddy. Leah snorts as the woman points out how both man and child both have the same nose – they don't – and the same eyes – don't a lot of people have brown eyes? Hell the entire population on the rez has brown eyes of some shade except the Hayes, the youngest daughter has green eyes but that's only because everyone knows her mother had an affair with a pale face.

The guy comes out as the audience boos him and Leah can't help but frown because even though she _knows_ the audience has been told to 'boo', she can't help but wonder would they otherwise if they weren't on TV?

Sitting in the chair a few feet aware from the 'baby's momma' the guy begins explaining his side of the story; how _she's_ the cheater that slept with his best friend, her co-worker and her sister's ex-boyfriend which means that she'll be back again with her sister and aforementioned ex-boyfriend. Taking another bite of her burrito Leah looks on as the couple argues back and forth over who was trustworthy, who's the cheater, the deadbeat, whore and etc., etc.

Leah never tears her eyes away from the TV as there is a knock at the door and she quickly yells, 'its open'. Maury waves the manila envelope with the paternity results as Rachel walks in, closes the door behind her and joins Leah on the couch. Rachel frowns as she takes in the state of her friend: wearing tiny black cotton shorts, white singlet her hair tied up in a loose ponytail and surrounded by 'fattening' food and drink. Rachel frowns thinking how _this_ is the person that she's depending on to help her stay in shape. If Leah wasn't a shape shifter Rachel wouldn't even bother asking her for help because then, maybe, Leah would be like 20-lbs heavier and losing muscle tone. However, she was blessed with the warrior gene that meant that she could just sit up eat nothing but carbs and starches and drink empty calories all day, everyday.

But it is this need for fattening foods that Leah has is just only a very tiny reason for why Jacob hangs out here more.

"I _knew_ it." Leah states breaking the silence in the room as Rachel turns her attention back to the TV. Rachel raises an eyebrow as the girl on TV begins to start crying and some guy is doing a weird…victory…dance kind of thing. "I knew he wasn't that baby's daddy. If you're over 100% sure then you most times they aren't the father – I mean why can't the girl just be like 100%? It's always like 110% or some weird 'team-enrichment' shit kind of explanation." Leah grumbles out before taking another bite of her burrito and hands over her bag of popcorn to Rachel.

Rachel gives a quick thank you before she starts popping the popcorn in her mouth, her taste buds dancing at the treat. Looking over at the girl beside her Rachel can see a plus side to Jacob and Leah dating – someone more likely to share food then glares and growls at her for walking by.

"Is that burrito from yesterday?" Rachel asks pointing at the monster burrito in Leah's hands. Looking down Leah nods her head before looking at the next line-up for paternity tests – a woman with two kids, a 3-yr old and a 2-month old, claiming that the one man is father of both but he denies it. "Did – uh- Jake give you that?" Rachel asks rolling her tongue across her teeth.

"Yea, why?" Leah asks turning to look at Rachel.

"Just curious." Rachel says with a nonchalant shrug. Before Leah can question her any further Rachel rolls up the bag of popcorn, turns off the TV and stands up smiling down at Rachel. "You ready to go jogging?"

Leah's brow furrows and her lips form into a small pout at Rachel's call to go jogging. About a month ago Rachel had stormed into Leah's room complaining about having gained weight since returning back home from school which then led into an emotional tirade about how her weight gain was making her less attractive to other guys and how much she hated Leah for being able to eat whatever she wanted and not gain an ounce. Somehow or other, Leah found herself being talked into becoming Rachel's personal trainer of some sorts to help her keep her waistline in check.

It was fun the first two days but apparently Leah had crossed the line in making Rachel do sit-ups and calling her loser for only being able to do fifteen. Well Paul overheard Leah picking on his 'precious Ray-Ray' and making her feel miserable and self-conscious about her waist 'which there is nothing wrong with her figure'. Rachel, of course, hadn't said anything otherwise as she only laid on the floor covered in sweat, panting, hissing and rubbing her sore stomach as the two wolves snarled and growled at one another. Leah then left in a huff promising Paul that she wouldn't 'bother doing another good deed – ever'. That was two weeks ago and Rachel hadn't done anything similar to a crunch, squat, stretch, weight lifting, running, power walking or yoga since.

So…needless to say Leah is confused by this sudden change in heart.

"Well don't just sit there looking at me like I've got two heads." Rachel says tugging on Leah's wrist to get her up.

"I'm not 'jogging' with you anywhere." Leah snaps snatching her wrist back. "I tried to help you once and I wound up getting my ass chewed out by your sweet Paulie." Leah growls out and then begins to finish eating her burrito.

"Look, I'm sorry about that." Rachel apologizes rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "But I was barely aware of what you two were talking about – I was trying to make sure that my brain got enough oxygen."

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Leah snorts.

"Yea, yea I'm in the worst shape of my life. Thus is why it's _your_ job as my friend to help get my ass together. So instead of sitting in here watching paternity tests, stuffing your face with food I'd sale one-night with Paul for,"

"EW!" Leah chokes out as she fights to swallow her burrito. "That's disgusting, Rachel, I'm _trying_ to eat – not become a bulimic."

"Lee! That's a serious issue…obviously not something that you are struggling with." Rachel says snidely as Leah takes a ferocious bite out of her burrito.

The act reminding Rachel of Jacob's little stunt from earlier this morning. Jacob had bought burritos for the family last night, a very nice act considering how usually Jacob only buys food for himself, but Rachel had only eaten half of her burrito but clearly noticed how there were still two other burritos left. Two were for Jake and the third was always a freebie which usually Paul grabbed whenever he came over. However, when Rachel woke up that morning she was surprised to find her burrito gone as were all the others. When Jacob and Billy were interrogated on what had happened Jacob explained that Paul _ate_ his burrito and therefore by imprint rules he (Paul and Rachel by association) had thereby given up all rights to any other food that was left over. Jacob then proceeded to take a huge mean and spiteful bite out of the last bit of burrito before her very eyes. Rachel vowed revenge on her little brother and Paul for breaking the rule of eating Jacob's food. It would seem that Jacob had given Leah the 'freebie' burrito in some sick wolf-type of courtship that they had going on. And Rachel is going to use her brother's interest in her friend to make him suffer – and oh, suffer he will.

"Lets go Leah otherwise I'm going to be over here just as much as Jake and the boys to eat more of your food." Rachel says sternly. "And I will harass you for baked goods." With a smug smile Rachel watches as Leah huffs, rolls her eyes and stands up showing her assent.

"Fine, fine," Leah says and begins walking around the couch heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks quickly blocking her path.

"Uh – upstairs to change?" Leah states frowning at Rachel who has her arms spread out wide as if her flimsy arms would be enough to block Leah's path.

"No, don't worry about it. You look fine – decent even." Rachel says before grabbing Leah by the arms, turning her around and pushing her towards the door. "It's not like you're dressing to impress anyone, right?" Rachel adds as Leah tries to protest but finally gives in with a huff.

Rachel practically skips down the stairs thanking her luck that she happened to find Leah in a pair of tiny shorts and braless. Since her trip to Vegas Leah had been walking around with a bit more clothes like jeans and Capri's and layered tops and scarves – just too much clothing to really make Jacob suffer as part of her revenge. Checking her watch Rachel picks up her pace as Leah walks beside her still finishing up her burrito as she makes small talk about what she's been up to lately.

* * *

Jacob stands in the boys' bathroom getting ready for gym class along with Quil and Paul. He always looks forward to gym and is glad that he decided to wait until his senior year to finish up on those credits. Gym was the only relief the wolves had from the cramped desks and claustrophobic rooms. It was a chance for them to be outside, smell the fresh air, pick up fresh scents and cool their overheated bodies – that is whenever they were allowed outside. Today was just such a day, it was sunny outside but rain wasn't in the forecast until later on in the afternoon and everyone was ready to get out and just goof off. The only downside to gym was the usual locker room talk.

"So you guys seen Leah lately?" One of the boys, Brad, in the bathroom asks with a sly smirk on his face. Jacob's body immediately tenses, his arms frozen above his head and shirt just covering his face.

"Man, she came into the store yesterday wearing some tight ass jeans," Ryan states before letting out a low whistle. "If it wasn't the black panties that I saw when she bent over to grab some chips I would've thought those things had been spray painted on."

"Emily must be a fucking porn star in bed if Sam passed that ass up." Another boy throws out.

"Or as my Dad always says, 'she must make a helluva mean ham sandwich' cuz just looking at Emily there ain't much there." Brad throws out as they all laugh. Jacob fights back a growl as he feel Quil nudge him and motion for him to just ignore them. Taking a deep breath Jacob quickly finishes getting dress and rushes out of the bathroom before the comments can get any worse.

Leah isn't his girlfriend by any means as he's not had a chance to be alone with her in a few weeks and even Sue had ruined that moment. Jacob has tried to keep their interactions professional when they've had their weekly pack meetings and whenever the meeting was over with Leah was quick to bail out and disappear somewhere. Her new clothing style wasn't helping matters either as instead of wearing cut offs that were frayed and stopped just above her knee, as her old jeans would look like they were flooding, there were now jeans that were form fitting showing off every curve that Jacob had touched in the heat of a moment. It was nice knowing that he was the only one to have touched those hips but it frustrating because no one else knew – his pack knew, of course, but it wasn't a claim that the rest of the boys were aware of. But he was going to rectify that.

* * *

Rachel smiles through her burning lungs and aching legs as she sees Jacob walk outside for gym class. His tall figure stands out against all of the slightly smaller and wiry built boys. Leah and Rachel had been jogging in sprints, Leah's goal being to keep Rachel moving at a set speed above her casual walking. The setup couldn't have been any better as Jacob had gym with some of the horniest guys in the entire school and with Leah bouncing all over the place like some Baywatch star this was going to be great.

* * *

Jacob stands in line with the rest of his classmates as Coach Kevin stands looking at them with a look of total loss. With a huge yawn Kevin rubs the back of his neck roughly before shrugging his shoulders and telling everyone that it was a free bell. Tossing Quil a basketball he walks over towards one of the benches preparing, most likely, to lie down and nap away one of his infamous hangovers.

With a shrug everyone begins to split up; those that are playing basketball and those who don't. The teams are quickly picked out and the game begins. Jacob is standing on the sidelines, arms crossed and his back to Kevin and the track when his ears pick up a familiar voice. He recognizes it as Rachel's and chooses to ignore her as the two had a slight argument this morning over food. Paul, of course, turns around to smile lovingly and goofily at his imprint earning an eye roll from Jacob. However, it is Paul's 'uh-oh' that does capture Jacob's attention and makes him turn around. After all, Rachel is still his sister and what seems like trouble to Paul will be the same for Jacob.

Jacob turns around and his body stiffens as he sees Rachel, Kevin and Leah all talking together in a small, _close_ circle. His eyes drink in Leah's appearance as her jeans have been replaced with the tiny black cotton shorts that sometimes haunt his fantasies. Jacob can just imagine how Leah's ass will look in them from behind.

A big goofy grin spreads across Jacob's face as he pictures wrapping his arms around Leah, pulling her close and inhaling her scent.

Jacob is snapped out of his thoughts as Leah's laughter reaches his ears and he becomes aware that she's laughing at Kevin – that he's said something funny.

Rachel looks on with a devilish grin as Jacob's brow furrows and his eyes darken as Leah laughs at an old story from when she was a freshman in high school and Kevin was a senior. Rachel doesn't have the sixth sense like the rest of the wolves do but she can practically see the jealousy rolling off of Jacob like heat coming off of a blacktop.

Jacob's ears begin to strain as he tries to listen in on the trio's conversation.

"So you girls working out or something?" Kevin asks before giving Leah an appreciative look up and down. Jacob's eyes widen as Leah only brushes it off.

"Yea, well she's freaking out about gaining weight and somehow I agreed to jog with her or something." Leah explains jutting a thumb out at Rachel.

"Yes, well not all of us are born with a great looking body like yours." Rachel says coyly and stealing a quick glance at her brother. "Doesn't she just have an awesome body? I love it and hate her at the same time." Rachel states with a small pout before roughly shoving Leah and knocking her into Kevin.

Jacob's eyes widen as all he sees is Leah falling into Kevin, his hands grabbing hold of Leah's hips and the two looking into each other's eyes. Blushing Leah stands up and Jacob feels his hair begin to stand up and his breathing becomes heavy. In a matter of seconds, the right and privilege that had only belonged to Jacob has now been publicly broadcasted for Kevin as a few of the guys hoot and holler at their exchange.

"Get back into the game." Kevin orders narrowing his eyes before turning back his attention on Leah. "So Leah…you know I was just wondering if you'd be interested," Kevin begins and Jacob's eyes widen in panic. Was – was his gym coach getting ready to ask Leah, _his_ Leah, out on a date? Would she say 'yes'? Why wouldn't she? Didn't girls always go for the guy who had the offer of more security? That's why Bella choose Edward over him because Edward was rich and Jacob wasn't. Kevin had a job and Jacob didn't. Kevin could invite Leah over to his place without worrying about her brother, pack mates or his own family interrupting them. Suddenly Jacob is hit with images of Leah sitting on a couch with Kevin, her leg draped across his, Kevin's hands holding her close, massaging her back, caressing her skin and tasting her mouth.

Rachel watches with mounting concern as Jacob's look of anger turns into worry and panic. She can see him struggling to breath and she begins to wonder if things are about to get out of hand. It's not that she was expecting Kevin to ask Leah out but it was supposed to be just a bit of flirting and cock teasing that would be all manifested at the hand of Jacob, himself.

It all happens so quickly that time seems to slow down as Kevin struggles to get his question out, his nerves getting the better of him due to possible fear of being rejected in front of his pupils. But Rachel looks on as Jacob snatches up the ball that has just bounced up and hit his legs. Her head tilts to the side as Jacob turns around putting his back towards her party and then suddenly whips back around and flings the ball at Kevin.

Rachel and Leah both jump back as the basketball hits Kevin dead in the sack and he drops to the ground. Rachel's eyes widen as Kevin's face turns an, what she thought, impossible shade of red, his eyes clenched shut, a cry caught in his throat and his tall body curled up into a tiny ball.

"OH MY GAWD, KEVIN!" Leah cries and begins to kneel down to check up on him but is pulled back up by Jacob.

"Don't touch him – he might throw up." Jacob warns wrapping his arms around Leah's waist and holding her possessively.

"Throw up? As in 'vomit'?" Leah asks with a deep gulp, her face paling and she presses her body closer into Jacob's. Jacob bites the inside of his cheek to suppress his shit-eating grin finally having Leah right where she belongs. He just considers himself lucky that Leah's disgust for vomit overrides her concern for the crumpled man fighting to hold back his tears.

"What the hell was that?" Leah asks looking up at Jacob wide eyed. Jacob feels a cold chill shoot down his spine as the grim realization of what he's done hits him. He threw a basketball at a teacher's balls. Why? Because he was trying to hit on Leah Clearwater who isn't even his girlfriend. He hit a guy in the sack for doing what he wanted to do. Jacob groans as everyone stands staring at him – everyone knows it was him but Leah and, of course, Kevin but he probably doesn't even remember how to speak at this point.

"JACOB BLACK!" Jacob groans again as he hears Principal Moss stomping across the yard. Everyone parts as she marches up towards Jacob, her eyes flashing midnight black, her face red and eyes narrowed. She pauses for a moment to assess the situation seeing Jacob Black holding Leah Clearwater, who she notes is wearing practically next to nothing in this chilly 40-degree weather, with a suffering Coach Kevin lying on the ground. She had been simply walking by the window and noticed Kevin talking to the girls, who obviously were not students, instead of paying attention to his class. She froze as Jacob Black, the tallest kid in the entire school – easily recognizable, then picked up a basketball and had she blinked she would've missed the whole thing. But it was clearly obvious that it was a blatant act of violence upon a teacher and for what? A girl?

"MY OFFICE – NOW!" Principal Moss orders as she points towards the school building, her finger trembling with outrage and disappointment. "And someone help Mr. Rivers to the nurse's office." She adds as Jacob slowly releases Leah.

Jacob doesn't look back at Leah as he walks away with fists stuffed in his pockets as he slowly walks away.

With a nudge from Rachel, Leah comes out of her shocked state and bends down to help Kevin up off the ground. She frowns as Kevin softly curses under his breathe so lowly that only she and probably Quil and Paul can hear.

"I gotcha, Kevin." Leah says softly as she and Rachel each hook his arm over their necks.

"The rest of you inside." Principal Moss orders as she notices Leah and Rachel at least trying to help right the situation that they either advertently or inadvertently caused.

"God, I hate these lil' fuck," Kevin never finishes his curse as his balls tighten, his stomach churns, spasms and he throws up.

"EEEE~WWWWW!" Leah cries and jumps away from.

"LEAH!" Rachel calls as she finds herself now off-balanced now realizing that Leah was carrying the brunt of Kevin's 6'2" frame.

Everyone turns around quickly to see Leah bouncing and shaking her hands as if they were wet and she was trying to air dry them and Rachel Black is struggling to hold Kevin up before finally giving up and letting his arm slip off of her neck.

"AAAHHHH! HE FELL IN IT! EW! EW! NO – NO! I CAN'T DO IT!" Leah squeals in disgust before stopping and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Oh – oh gawd, I'm gonna – I'm gonna be sick." Laughter erupts as Leah takes off running away leaving a confused and worried Rachel behind and Kevin groaning in a pool of his own vomit. Principal Moss groans as she pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger feeling a major headache building.

_And to _think_ these are our future leaders_.

* * *

A/N: So this idea hit me today because I've been thinking long and hard about some people in my life. And I realized that what I really wanted to do is hit them where the Sun doesn't shine and watch them whimper, cry and moan in a small tiny ball of worries, insecurities and fear.

*shakes fist* MAKE ME RUN A DAMN REPORT FIVE TIMES, WILL YA!

*shakes fist harder* THEN BITCH LIKE ITS MY FAULT THAT YOUR PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO COMMUNICATE!

*shakes both fists* AND THEN EXPECT ME TO PLAY 'MIDDLE WOMAN' WHEN YOU GO AROUND THE SYSTEM THAT HAS BEEN IN PLACED BECAUSE YOU SUDDENLY 'DON'T HAVE TIME' TO FOLLOW THROUGH ON YOUR OWN REQUEST!

No, oh no! *shakes my head* Fuck you! *flips the bird* Fuck your couch! *flips both* And fuck the 2003 BMW THAT ALWAYS TAKES MY FUCKIN' SPOT EVERY. SINGLE. TIME I RUN OUT TO THE BANK!

Oh, I am SO kicking some ass at the gym. I hope we're working thighs cuz I easily lift the usual 30-lbs when I'm pissed. =( But, yea, today was a day where co-workers just really wanted to annoy me and piss me off. And so I figured why not spread the pain around and I'm not in the mood for inflicting emotional pain thus my lack of Wake-Up Call updates. So take that KEVIN! *narrows eyes* QUIT MOUTHING OFF BRAD!

Disclaimer: All names were changed due to the protection of people's identities and so it cannot be tracked any further than that people have just been pissing me off which AFTER taking the Ethics test I am in the clear since I do not name anyone nor do I disclose any company information.

Oh and Leah's reaction to vomit is based upon my Mom's own reaction to vomit. I kid you – no lie because some people later gripe about Leah and Leah's reactions. Just not in the mood for it. Got a complaint? Then file it in that small little bin that can be located in every office/cubicle/bathroom/bedroom and kitchen. Just ignore the banana peel, Styrofoam cup or bag of chips. Your complaint will be answered in a timely manner. =D HA!


End file.
